Clean Start
by Lotheriel
Summary: When Elijah decides to help his brother's love-life, he has no idea what he's actually getting into. (Rated M for many reasons, lemony goodness in later, already written, chapters being one)
1. CH 0 - Prologue

**Name:** Clean Start

**Time:** A couple of years from now

**Setting:** OOC/AU – both regarding canon and 'My Elijah'-canon.  
This story takes place in an emotional environment where all the Original siblings are getting along fairly well (annoyed by each other and IC, but no hate). Kol was resurrected and all the drama surrounding that has played out.

**Summary:** When Elijah decides to help his brother's love-life, he has no idea what he's actually getting into. (Rated M for many reasons, lemony goodness being one)

**Characters:** Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Karin (OC), Anna (OC)

**Mentioned Characters:** Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Lisa (OC)

**Pairing(s):** Elijah/Karin, some Kol/Anna

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

**Warnings :** Explicit adult content in later chapters. Violence. Swearing. 18 and over to read this, please!

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*PROLOGUE*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

**4 months back**  
'_Karin, seriously! Stop finding excuses. It's time for you to get out of your funk; a change of environment will be good for you!_' My best friend Anna was beginning to get annoyed at having to listen to my arguments as to why it wouldn't be a good idea to simply pack up and move to New Orleans with her.

'_Anna, seriously!_' I responded with a cheeky grin when I echoed her own, rather silly, words back at her. '_You __**know**__ it's not that easy for me! I have a dependent, and even though your friend at the embassy somehow managed to get Green Cards for both of us, …_' I paused for a second and couldn't help the unbidden thought. Just how good of a _friend_ was he to be able and willing to arrange that? '_I can't simply rip Lisa away from her life just so that you will have a friend with you and feel less desperate when you move halfway around the world for this man._'

'_And why not?_' Anna would not be deterred. '_Ever since the accident it's not like you have had any kind of family or security net here, anyway!_' She looked loath to speak of the event that stole my parents and my husband, the father of my child, from me; as well she should as she knew how much it hurt me. '_In fact, the only one you have to rely on right now is me, and I __**will**__ make this move. Excuse me for trying to make it possible for you to come with me! I love you and I do not wish to leave you – but after two years of giving up everything to be support to you, am I such a terrible person that I want to try to capture this chance of happiness for __**me**__?_'

She took one look at my stricken face and immediately regretted her words. '_Oh Karin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw that in your face. You know I always want to be there for you if I can – it's only… He… I mean…_'

'_You love him._' I stated calmly. '_You love him with every fiber of your being and you want to go be with him._' She nodded and averted her eyes, blushing at the overly blunt reality check she had just served me. '_And, for you to feel like you are not abandoning your best friend to follow your own ray of light, you need me to come with you, right?_' She nodded again, too embarrassed to speak and not finding the words in any case.

Suddenly I felt ashamed. She was right, she had been my _everything_ these past two years. Keeping control when I lost it, never allowing me to push her away as I did to all my other friends, taking the place of both parents and husband in her support and unwavering confidence in me. And now, when her heart was screaming to be with its mate, I was too afraid to leave the comfortable area I had grown up in, had always known, to give her the only thing she needs to allow herself this happiness? Shame on me! I reached out and lifted her face so she would look me in the eye as I forced a smile to show both on my lips and in my eyes. I could do this, for her.

'_Then what kind of friend would I be if I did not support that? I love you Anna, of course we will come with you. I'm sorry for being stubborn._' Her beautiful smile felt like sunshine breaking through the clouds. I could see how she visibly relaxed and how, a moment later, her enthusiasm took over.

'_You will love it Karin, you'll see! You will love him, you will love the area, and you will love the possibilities. I have already rented a house for us, it's big enough that Lisa can have her own room, and you don't need to pay any rent. With that, your widow-pension should hold you until you can get a job._' I raised an eyebrow at her statement and she just laughed. '_I know your need to be independent. Don't worry; there are plenty of opportunities with the 'high and mighty' of Louisiana for a well-schooled, old world European housekeeper. They'll be fighting over you as a prize to be had, you'll see. You'll be a status symbol!_'

Her enthusiasm was infectious. I could not help but feel a small part of that enthusiasm reflect inside myself now when the decision was made. At the same time I could not believe that I was leaving my home town, my country, even my **continent** for an unknown future in the US. Although I had been to many countries, of course, the thought that I would make any of them my home had seemed to be almost an insult to my beloved Austria. Now I would be leaving the beautiful and serene alps for a near-tropic, overcrowded flatland. But, I would do anything for Anna. I owed her this much.

And, if this 'Kol' she kept talking about was anything like her description of him, maybe she finally **had** found her knight in shining armor. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS *CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

_A/N:_  
_And so it begins..._


	2. CH 1 - A New World

_A/N Would you believe it... two updates in the same day after all this silence?  
Well, I decided the prologue may have been a little bit too short to put you in the mood for this story, and so I present to you (taaa daaaa) Chapter One of Clean Start!_

_Let me know what you think!_

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*C S*CS*CS***

_Chapter 1 – A New World_

**Present Day**  
I thought about that deciding moment which occurred in my old apartment in my head as my senses took in the new surroundings I was about to call 'home'. Anna had found a beautiful medium sized house on the outskirts of New Orleans, an area that was unaffected by the flooding 10 years back. It was just the right size for us to share without feeling crowded. We each had a bedroom; Anna's and mine each sported an en suite while Lisa's was just across the hall from the master bathroom. The one spare bedroom would be great for guests and in between visits it doubled as a makeshift home office, maybe even something of a den.

The kitchen was well equipped, the adjoining dining area and living room were both just the 'right' size to be able to feel spacious and cozy at the same time; all in all I truly felt I could learn to feel at home here. Walking into the living room I looked out through the double glass doors towards our back yard and had another sharp wake up call. The words '_You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy._' flew through my mind although a more correct phrasing would have been '_You're not in Austria any more, Karin._' Hailing from a temperate European country, the very visual of the large-ish outdoor pool visible just beyond the paved patio through the glass doors seemed unreal. It was a striking reminder that I was so far outside my comfort zone that I couldn't even see the edges of it any more.

From reflex and habit I turned around to grab my daughter's hand, ready to show her the wonders of our new life, before I suddenly and painfully remembered that she wasn't here yet. Having opted out of being a part of our lives for the past two years, Christian's parents decided that the time to resurface into my world was at the same time that I made my plans to move publicly known. Although they are not her legal guardians I could still see the wisdom in their arguments as they spoke of letting her stay on familiar ground until I was certain that this new life was for me, that we would in fact stay. '_It would be cruel to tear her up by the roots only to do it again a short while later, Karin._' Christian's mother had argued, and even though I positively **hated** the idea of leaving my beautiful angel behind I could not fault her reasoning.

And so, Anna and I had made the flight alone. To not make me uncomfortable Anna had asked her beau (yes, apparently they still use that word in the southern states…) not to pick us up at the airport, instead opting to rent a car to drive us and our luggage to our new house before swiftly taking off to go 'spend some quality time' with him. Oh, I knew exactly what _**that**_ was code for. The kind of quality time where you don't wear any clothes was something I had not experienced for two years now, a small part of me was even jealous of her, while another felt guilty at the thought of betraying Christian.

'_He has been gone for more than two years now,_' Anna would say whenever the subject came up in our girl-talks. '_Karin, you would not be cheating on him. He would not want you to live the rest of your life as a nun! You are a beautiful, vibrant woman that turns heads wherever you go. You should reach out to the buffet of life and take a bite, already!_'

I knew she was right, and yet I had not been able to fully commit in any of the arranged dates my increasingly worried friends had started setting my up on this past year. That thought brought me back to the present and the plans Anna had made for tonight. She had gone through great lengths to explain that this was NOT a setup, despite how it may seem. We were going to her beau's place for dinner, opting out of going to a restaurant as we did not know just how jet-lagged we would be upon arrival. I had argued I would in no way enjoy being the fifth wheel during the evening of their reunion until Anna explained that Kol's oldest brother (apparently he had 3, all older than him as his baby brother died while still a child) would join us. Not, repeating: **NOT**(!) as a date for me. Rather, Elijah (which was his name, it sounded as strange and old to me as Kol's name did) was the patriarch of the family after their father died a few years ago. He apparently made a habit of personally approving any woman his younger brothers were truly serious with as the family had money, old money. I scoffed at that, knowing full well that what an American considered 'old' would be, at best, a few generations whereas my European definition was a family that made its wealth in the Middle Ages.

Regardless of age-definitions, it seemed a lot of money was involved and Elijah had clearly made it his personal business to make sure his brother's love interest did not fall into the 'gold digger'-category. I guess I could respect that, to a degree, although the mere thought of anyone considering the possibility of Anna being a gold digger angered me. A more altruistic and generous person would be hard to find on god's green earth, in my opinion. I took consolation in the fact that if this Elijah person had any sense at all he would know and agree to this sentiment before the night was over. Under these circumstances I completely understood Anna's wish that I'd be present for this dinner (slash judgment).

There was another reason why I would like to make a good impression on this unknown persona. Anna told me just the day before we left that Kol had mentioned me, my background and my wish to find gainful employment to his brother. As it turned out, apparently Elijah had been on the lookout for a quality housekeeper for quite some time and once he heard enough about me from his brother he expressed his interest in hiring me to take care of his New Orleans residence. Apparently he had a number of residences but since most of his family lived in the area he had recently upgraded his New Orleans home as it was now to be his home base.

With that thought in mind I went back to the room I would probably soon consider 'mine' and brought my well stocked beauty box with me into the en suite. Time for a quick shower and then get ready for an awkward evening with the love of my best friends life and his controlling brother, also known as my possible employer. I sighed at the thought and set to work.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*C S*CS*CS***

I took care to lock the door and set the alarm as I walked outside our new house. Anna had told me that they would send a car for me. As in; No one I knew was going to pick me up but a car with a professional driver would show up to take me to my destination. This felt really odd to me, but I was attempting not to let the difference in culture phase me. I would try to enjoy this to the best of my abilities, no matter how uncomfortable it may make me feel. This evening was not for me, it was for Anna. Little did I know that this was to become a mantra for me all through the evening; 'Hold _it together! Not for me, for Anna. Not for me, for Anna!_'

When the dark green Jaguar SK showed up I admired its beautiful and sleek lines from afar, only to see it slow and stop right outside our door. **This** was the car they sent for me? I froze for a moment, just staring at it, while the left hand door opened and the driver slowly exited the vehicle. He was as graceful as anyone stepping out of a car which rides that low to the ground can be which is saying a lot. Once he was fully out of the car and trailed his gaze on me I completely forgot about the enticing beauty of this British piece of machinery I was to ride in.

Oh.  
My.  
GOD!

Casually leaning against the sexiest car ever created by man was what seemed to be the sexiest man created by god. His ankles were crossed, as were his arms, while he continued to stare into my eyes with a hint of a smirk playing across his handsome features. If this was what I could expect from a professional driver, feel free to send me a car every day, Anna! I straightened my back, unconsciously arching it slightly to improve my posture and press my chest forward, and took a deep breath to prepare for moving towards this god-among-men, desperately praying that my mouth would not be too dry to speak. It did not escape my attention that my driver made good use of this brief pause; letting his eyes leave mine to slowly, **ever** so slowly, glide all the way down my form and then back up again. I could almost feel his gaze on my skin as a physical touch. Wait! Was he _checking me out_? Yes indeed, I believe he was! Oh god Karin, don't blow this now! I told myself as I finally got the presence of mind to start walking towards him, taking perhaps a little more time than needed as my hips swayed ever so slightly more than they normally would.

He did not react to my sensual glide in any obvious way, but his pupils dilated just a little bit more than normal as he watched me walk towards him. Also, he left his relaxed stance against the car to instead stand straight and attentive as a true gentleman would. Perhaps if I had lived longer in the US I would have recognized the unusual oddity in this behavior, but fresh from 'the old world' I did not think anything of it aside from that his mother obviously taught him manners. I appreciate a man with manners, especially a drop-dead-gorgeous man with manners. Add the most erotic car ever made and make said drop-dead-gorgeous man also radiate enough pheromones to become sex-on-legs, still **with** manners and… Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!

As I approached the car the look he directed at me was intense enough to only be just shy of a stare. Comfortable in the presence of this hired hand, no matter how gorgeous, I looked at him through my lashes when I came closer, purposefully sending him all the seductive vibes I could. Hell, it's been ages since I even noticed a man, so when the gods chose to send me Adonis for a driver I could and would make the most of it! It's not like I'd ever have to meet him again. That made this an excellent opportunity to try my rusty wings at the art of seduction again. With that thought I allowed a small smile to grace my features and again looked at him through my lashes, just as I came within arm's length of him.

He did not disappoint. Oh no, not at all. Instead he gracefully reached out to lift my left hand into his right and bent at the waist in a courtly bow while bringing my hand towards his face. A whisper of a breath passed over my skin and then his lips touched my knuckles in the lightest of caresses before he again straightened to tower a head or more above me. I do not exaggerate when I tell you my insides went to mush from the look he gave me as he rose from his bow, aided by his husky, melodious voice.

'_Good evening Ms. Aigner. It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance._' His voice came out as close to a purr as to make no difference and struck a chord in me that seemed to be directly connected to my core. To my dismay I noticed my hand, the hand so recently kissed, trembled slightly.

Oh my, American chauffeurs are certainly well behaved. I could _**so**_ get used to this. At my slight blush and mumbled greeting he sent me a smile that rivaled the sun in brightness before lightly touching my elbow and leading me around to the passenger side of the car. After opening the door for me (of course!) he gave me just enough support to make my entry into the low sports car graceful rather than embarrassing before closing the door with a small wink that made my knees feel weak. Wait, did he wink at me? Yes indeed, I think he did. Oh dear, the first good looking man that gives me attention and I am putty in his hands. Get a grip of yourself, girl!

A moment later he was back at the driver's side and got into the car, slightly adjusting the legs of his suit trousers as he sat down. Ah yes, those are nice trousers. American chauffeurs are apparently both well behaved and well dressed; I could swear that he's wearing a Hugo. So, make that well paid, also. As he settled into the driver's seat next to me I felt the faint but pleasant scent of Armani Gio mixed with some musky, manly accent that seemed to be all him. Right, add well-smelling to the increasingly long list then.

Oh god, I am staring! Maybe I should try to make light conversation? My English is not perfect, but at least I can try, right?

'_So, do you enjoy giving rides to strangers?_'  
Shit, shit, shit! That didn't sound right!


	3. CH 2 - Elijah

We're doing a time-jump (flash back) in this chapter. I hope it does not feel confusing. Let me know if it does. Including AND aside from the flash back, this chapter is important for back-story. And amusing insights into the (very dirty) mind of Elijah's monster, of course :)

**Boldface** sections = Monster's POV - (Please remember; Elijah is a gentleman. His inner monster is not...)

_Chapter 2 - Elijah's Story_

**Present Day**

**My, my. She's a delectable little thing, isn't she?**

My monster, never one to censor himself, filled my mind with images of what we could do with this gorgeous female. **We could 'eat' her, and then we could fuck her, and then we could ****ACTUALLY**** eat her AND fuck her at the same time! Just imagine…**

I clamped down hard on the thought while mentally ordering my Monster back in his cage. He resisted for a moment but then sulkily gave in, retreating to the back of my mind and no longer having access to my eyes. I really don't know how long I would have been able to resist letting him take the reins if I hadn't banished him now, not when I was sitting this close to the object of his, no our, desires.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

**1 year ago & moving forward**  
When Kol told me that he had fallen in love I truly couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I'm honest, I didn't believe it. But then I started seeing the changes. Day by day, week by week, the baby brother I had loved, cherished, tutored and protected made his return. Slowly but surely the 'real' Kol began breaking through the thick walls his Monster had built around his soul for more than a millennium now. Where I had worked long hard to become the Master of my Monster, Kol had quickly succumbed to his. The power struggle was brief; only a few years after we were turned the essence of who Kol truly is had been relegated to the back seat while his Monster took the reins. I still loved him and I still believed in him; every time I had a glimpse of Kol when his Monster reluctantly let him to the forefront I was reminded of my love for him and my duty to him. Forgiving his atrocities was easy, it wasn't truly him. I would have done the same thing had my Monster been in control. Hell, I **had** done the same things whenever that happened.

So that was the weird dynamics of our family, something that simply defied explaining. There weren't four siblings left, there were eight of us; me, my siblings and our Monsters. In my case I had won, for Kol the Monster reigned supreme while Rebekah and Niklaus were still going through their own power struggle.

One would have thought one thousand years would have been enough to declare the winner, but with those two this had still not been enough time. In Rebekah's case she was coming close to winning. Her improvements had been rather drastic in the past few years when she finally allowed me to help and tutor her in how to cage it after first coming to terms with that she _wanted_ to cage it.

Niklaus was still tethering on the edge, kept there by his pride and near-megalomania which prevented him from either asking for, or even receiving, advice. It truly made a big brother's heart ache but despite our past failures I still had hope, especially now when Rebekah was making such progress; Niklaus always hated to be alone. But, I digress.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

It must be almost a year ago now, the evening Kol returned from one of his frequent trips to Europe and immediately called me to see if I was free to talk. Something sounded different about him, a feeling that was enhanced half an hour later as he stepped through my door. His whole demeanor had changed.

First of all; he couldn't stop talking about her. Anna this, Anna that, Anna smells so good, Anna is so special, Anna laughs at this, Anna likes that. It might have been irritating had this not been Kol, who had _never_ been infatuated before. To my shock I realized that it actually was **Kol**, speaking, pacing, lecturing, and worrying the entire evening. Not his Monster, but Kol. I had not been graced with my little brother's _actual_ presence for this long since a couple of years after the change. That's when I actually started listening. That's when I realized there _really_ was something different about this girl.

I was dying (pardon the pun) to meet her, of course. Without my little brother's knowledge I gathered as much intel on her as possible and then flew over to Europe to take a look at her myself. What I saw was a boisterous and beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties. Her looks and her demeanor actually reminded me a bit of Ms. Forbes, a slightly older and quite a bit more mature version of course, but with retrained joie de vivre.

I smiled to myself at the comparison, thoroughly approving of Kol's choice while I followed her. I noticed her walking into a daycare center and would have been confused to see her step out a few minutes later holding the hand of a pretty little girl, had my sources not informed me that her best friend, a widow the same age as her, had a daughter. Sure enough, the two of them did not go to Anna's home, instead walking through the park to different area of the city where they were met by another woman. I saw a glimpse of dark brown, almost black, hair and felt the scent of vanilla and violets before I decided I had seen enough. Not wishing to invade their privacy any further I returned home, satisfied that this Anna was, at the very least, not a direct threat to Kol.

So, when a couple of months later he told me she was moving to the US, on his insistence, I was in complete agreement. My only concern was if he had thought about changing her and about how honest he had been so far. He set my mind at ease with his reasoning, he had arranged for a separate house for her and even made sure her best friend also received a Green Card so that she would not be alone. Once she was comfortably settled he would broach the subject when the time was right. She would be changed, of course. Preferably by her own choice but, if not, he had no qualms about compelling her, both before and after; not in any way to change her personality, only to make her content with her change.

I was beginning to get used to, and enjoy, speaking to Kol whenever Anna was the subject. She brought out the human in him and I loved her for it. It had taken more than a thousand years for me to be able to spend quality time with my little brother again and even if I of course hoped that compelling would not be necessary there was **no way** I would allow her the choice to die of old age and return the reins to his Monster. Much as I pride myself of my conscience, I know I will feel the same way once my true Mate arrives.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

This brings us back to today. The girls, sans daughter (who was apparently in the custody of the friend's in-laws until she was sure she would stay), had arrived from Austria this morning and we would be having an introductory dinner at Kol's mansion in the early evening where I was to be introduced to her and her friend. In a weak moment I had promised Kol I would take her friend, Karin I believe her name was, on as a housekeeper in my New Orleans mansion, thereby easing Anna's worry about Karin not having a job and not feeling at home. Of course, I didn't eat, I didn't sweat and I didn't make a mess so I truly had no need for a housekeeper – but I would do anything to aid Kol's progression towards human control at this point, even if it meant sharing my oh-so-precious private space with an unknown human female.

Anna had barely dropped Karin off at their new house before she got back into the rental car and drove to Kol's house. She whirled through the door and into my brother's waiting arms, his face lit up as a bonfire when she came near him; it was a true joy to behold. We only had time for the barest of introductions before the two of them got so completely lost in each other that their arousal and longing filled the air to a level beyond what I could bear. I suggested we cancel the limo booked to pick Karin up for dinner, instead offering to pick her up myself. I cited that the opportunity to get to know her beforehand might be beneficial as my reason, but truly I only needed to get out of the house before my brother and his human girl tore the clothes of each other's backs. I might have taught him quite a few things in regards to women, but I did not think he would welcome my participation in this reunion. **Maybe at a later date…** My Monster listened in and could not help to comment. Secretly, I might, just might, have agreed.

That's why I find myself pulling up outside a fairly small, 'quaint' house located on the NO-outskirts. No, I need to not be judgmental. In fact it's a nice neighborhood and I guess the house would be considered above average size for someone less used to mansions than I. Kol would not have housed his mate (does she even know that is what she is, yet?) anywhere less than adequate. In fact the only reason she and her friend is not living in a mansion is to let them feel independent, my brother even told me so. He is subsidizing the rent of this house, of course, to make it affordable to them – but not more so than what to them could (barely) be excused by the difference in price levels between the US and Austria. In actual fact they would not have been able to rent more than a hovel in this neighborhood for what they were paying for this two story Greek-style villa. I had promised not to let them know, though.

I slowly slid up to the curb and dropped the clutch, slipping my stick shift into neutral before, reluctantly, turning off the engine of my newest baby; a pre-release 2015 Jaguar XJ220 in the only color a Jag should ever come in; British Racecar Green. I paused a second to inhale the scent of the soft beige leather interior before opening the door to go greet my passenger-and-housekeeper-to-be. That's when I saw her. No, I am not making this clear enough….

That is **when I saw her**!

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

**That is, *I* saw her and something happened; I rushed out and came to the forefront. I usually don't do this, I could feel his surprise.**

**The cage wasn't locked of course. We have a respectful relationship, Elijah and I. He lets me out to play often enough, but only on his terms. I don't mind, I really don't, I get enough freedom to keep me happy and after I realized how strong his mind is I knew it was either this or be locked away in the recesses of his mind forever. As it is, he is a good Master and knows how to both make me happy and how to make good use of me. Because we work together I don't push him to the back when he lets me take over either, so he gets to experience the glorious feeling that only I can provide. It's a win/win situation.**

**So, when I rushed out and started sending him images of all the things I/we could do to this excruciatingly delicious human female before us, while making some choice comments about her appearance, it took him a moment to realize what happened. While he still hadn't picked the reins back up I used my limited time to ensure the best possible outcome –I inhaled while moved our eyes down and then up her body, registering every curve and scent, while releasing a massive wave of pheromones towards the woman that even her dull human senses could not help but pick up. Her reaction was immediate and welcome, she began walking towards us with a seductive sway to her hips while regarding us through her lashes.**

**Yes, yes, Elijah! We can reel this fish in! Now just imagine us…**

**DAMN! He's out of his shock and telling me to move back, out of control. Sulking yet slightly proud of myself I do as I'm told. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted and I'm pretty sure I got a ball rolling that he has no interest in stopping. He will give me the reigns soon enough…**

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

**We could 'eat' her, and then we could fuck her, and then we could ACTUALLY eat her AND fuck her at the same time! Just imagine…**

The crude words, repeated with a snicker, brought me back to the present day. I clamped down hard on the thought while mentally ordering my Monster back in his cage. He resisted for a moment but then sulkily gave in, retreating to the back of my mind and no longer having access to my eyes. I really don't know how long I would have been able to resist letting him take the reins if I hadn't banished him now, not when I was sitting this close to the object of his, no our, desires.*

_This_? _THIS_ is the full vision of Anna's best friend? The scent of violets and vanilla hit me again and there was no question in my mind that this is the same creature that I previously had captured but a glimpse of. Good thing it was only a glimpse, or I might never have left Austria.

**MINE!** The inner growl takes me almost off guard and I must remind my Monster to stay in the cage and trust me. I try to send my thoughts straight at him. '_Trust me, I will let you out, and she will be there when I do._' Slightly mollified, he retreats again.

Regaining my composure I straighten my back from where I, no my Monster, had been languidly leaning against my Jag to take a step or two towards her advancing form, reaching for and kissing her hand; every inch the gentleman I pride myself on being. Slowly rising from my bow I caught her eye and locked it inside my own while I spoke a greeting in a voice as close to a purr as I could allow it to become without scaring her.

'_Good evening Ms. Aigner. It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance._'

She flinched, a good flinch, at the sound of my voice and I could feel the delicious scent of her arousal fermenting the air. Good. Releasing her hand (was that a slight scowl from her at the loss of contact?) I instead lightly touched her elbow, lead her around the car and helped her get seated inside. It has always been an art form for a woman in any kind of formal attire to gracefully enter a low sports car, but this girl managed to maintain an air of relaxed elegance while she slid into her seat, aided by nothing more than a light touch of mine on her elbow. Exquisite!

Moving around the car and sliding into the driver's seat with a grace only a vampire could achieve, I teasingly upheld the release of pheromones that my Monster initiated. I had not failed to notice the effects on her and I had no intention of discontinuing my assault. This was one of the very many reasons my Monster and I had actually learned how to get along. I am the undisputed Master, but I do not ignore or belittle his requests, especially when they are as valid as this.

I start the car and smirk at her reaction of the slow vibrations the rumbling motor sends through her. I feel her eyes travelling up and down my frame as she peruses me as strongly as if it was a physical touch. I also do not fail to notice how the scent of her arousal increases as she does. She inhales through her nose, covertly trying to scent me, and from the added increase in her own scent I can only deduct that she approves of how I smell. She takes another deep breath and I can tell she is trying to regain some sense of control before she speaks.

'_So, do you enjoy giving rides to strangers?_'

Her German accent actually makes the words sound like bed-side-talk and I glance at her with a smirk gracing my lips, just in time to catch a blush rising on her cheeks as she suddenly realized how what she said could be construed. I cannot help but raise my eyebrows at her rather blunt comment, even though I know it was innocent enough in her head. Her blush increases and she shakes her head.

'_I'm sorry; I am still not completely comfortable in your language. I am also a bit nervous as I have never had a professional driver come pick me up before. I feel like Cinderella._'

She thinks I am a professional driver? Oh, this is precious! She has no idea who I am; she has been flirting with me because she thought I was someone she would never have to see again. This set-up is too excellent to ignore! Of course, I will not lie to her – but I also do not have to put her misconceptions right immediately, do I?

**No, we don't!** Ah, good. We agree on something, my Monster and I.

'_My enjoyment depends completely on the passenger._' I say, before again allowing my eyes to give her a complete once over but this time with me, rather than my Monster, in control. Having finished scanning her frame in an obvious enough fashion for her to blush AND (_fuck me!_) send out another wave of arousal I continue; '_In this case, I'd thoroughly enjoy 'giving you a ride', Ms. Aigner._' I can't (or won't) help it, I allow my eyes to briefly drop from her gaze to my lap at the end of that statement. She, of course, is unable to prevent her eyes from following mine and is so presented with an eyeful of the tent my straining erection is beginning to make of my slacks.

Her pupils widen and her gaze doesn't follow me back up when my brief glance is over. My eyes return to hers but she remains frozen, staring into my lap while her breaths turn shallow. The scent of female arousal in the car is beginning to reach levels that are impossible even for me to withstand and I can feel the tingling around my eyes that precede the appearance of first my darkened veins and then my fangs. Luckily, after a few seconds she shakes her head, bringing herself out of her lust-induced stupor and starts staring straight ahead while lowering her window. Fresh, if hot, air enter the car through her window, airing some of the concentrated arousal out while simultaneously pushing the pure scent that is all her into my nostrils. She takes another deep breath and I realize that it is the first time she has inhaled in over a minute. Then she glances over at me, suddenly her expression and demeanor is anything but confidently sexy, instead she appears slightly flustered and shy. (_OMFG! That blush is SUCH a turn on!_) Turning her gaze back out the window she speaks to me in a voice barely above a whisper.

'_Karin. Please call me Karin. Ms. Aigner was my mother._'

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

_Footnote_:

* Yes, I am aware that this is a repeat. It is meant to be, not a cut-and-paste error ;)


	4. CH 3 - Karin's Ride

A/N - As you may or may not have noticed, the chapters in this story alternate PoV's between Karin and Elijah, and also does a bit of wrap-around in time. Elijah's PoV started about halfway through Karin's in Ch1, then continued beyond the point in time where that ended. As we now return to Karin's PoV we also return to the point where we left her thoughts, e.g. the end of Ch1.

This is where we left Karin:

A moment later he was back at the driver's side and got into the car, slightly adjusting the legs of his suit trousers as he sat down. Ah yes, those are nice trousers. American chauffeurs are apparently both well behaved and well dressed; I could swear that he's wearing a Hugo. So, make that well paid, also. As he settled into the driver's seat next to me I felt the faint but pleasant scent of Armani Gio mixed with some musky, manly accent that seemed to be all him. Right, add well-smelling to the increasingly long list then.

Oh god, I am staring! Maybe I should try to make light conversation? My English is not perfect, but at least I can try, right?

'_So, do you enjoy giving rides to strangers?_'  
Shit, shit, shit! That didn't sound right!

_Chapter 3 - Karin's Ride_

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

'_In this case, I'd thoroughly enjoy 'giving you a ride', Ms. Aigner._'

What? No he didn't just say that! Actually yes, yes he did.

OMFG! Right Karin, get a hold of yourself girl. Perhaps my less-than-perfect grasp of this language meant I misunderstood him. Right, let's see. What other ways could those words be constructed as? Let me think…

.

Thinking…

.

Still thinking…. AND blushing, yikes!

.

Finally, although less than a second had passed it certainly felt like a millennium, I come to the conclusion; There is no other way to construct it that I can think of. This god of a man actually propositioned me. I have to tear my eyes away from his face before he notices that I'm staring!

That's the very moment he chose to break eye contact. With a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips his eyes flickered downwards for a split second, almost as if he was embarrassed and needed to lower his gaze. Like a stupid goose held by invisible restraints that forced me to do whatever he did, my gaze followed his. When it landed in his lap any thoughts of him being demure or embarrassed completely dissipated.

The tailored Hugo slacks covering his lower body no longer fit him as well as they did before. Right between his hips a prominent bulge has appeared, stretching the fabric in a way that could only be described as…

_(inappropriate! That's the word you are looking for! IN-A-PRO-PRI-ATE!)_

… impressive.

I can't seem to tear my eyes away. My mind is filled with images of what lies behind that thin layer of fabric. How it would feel in my palm, how it would taste, how it would deliciously stretch my pu… No, really! A small shiver run through my body and I can feel liquid desire pool between my legs.

With a jerk of my head I tear my eyes away from his crotch while color rises in my cheeks. I am completely aware of that I've been staring, and just how inappropriate that was. On the way up my gaze briefly passes his hands on the steering wheel. They are large (of course!) and seem to be such strong hands. I wonder how they would feel around my wrists, constricting them above my head while he drives his co… NO!

Finally I am able to pull my gaze away from him altogether, staring out the window while trying to compose myself. I notice right away that my breath is very shallow, escaping my lips in near audible gasps. My panties are thoroughly soaked now; I can almost feel the scent of my own arousal. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! I decide to roll the window down before the smell of my sex spreads to him. Staring out the window while the hot air from outside fills the car, I finally release the breath I didn't know that I was holding to fill my lungs with fresh air.

With the air it seems as if my sanity returns. Who am I to think that this sex-on-legs love god would be attracted to me? This flirting is probably all part of his job, designed to get a bigger tip. And in the remote possibility that it isn't, if he is _actually_ coming on to me, I'm sure he will let me know soon enough. Instead my mind homes in on the end of his last statement, a wave of longing and loss rolls through my mind along with an image of soft eyes and the safety of a loving embrace. I finally find my voice again, even if it is weak.

'_Karin. Please call me Karin. Ms. Aigner was my mother._'

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

His soft chuckle at my words makes the passenger seat vibrate. At least I think it does, I can see no other reason why the sound would cause my insides to turn to goo.

'_I'm old fashioned enough that referring to a lady by her first name is difficult for me. But, for you, I will try to make an exception Karin._'

Note to self; I thought my insides had turned to goo but apparently the process had barely begun. Said gooifying process completed only at the sound of my name passing those delicious lips of his. Is _gooifying_ even a word? I don't think so, but it should be!

The liquid remains of my insides seem to follow gravity down through my body, finally being caught by the fabric of my panties. Speaking of panties, I'm beginning to regret my choice to don a pair of the lacier, flimsy kind. As the only barrier between the leather seat and my gooified insides this garment is less effective than, say, thick cotton granny panties would have been. They are therefore rather soaked by now, by my… Wait! Did he just refer to me as a lady? Yes, he did, and without making a big deal of it too. Just when I thought I could not feel any mushier, I do.

Did I just run into an old world gentleman in the American South? This was certainly unexpected, but I can't deny that it is a pleasant surprise. I am _so_ giving him my cell number along with the tip. A well-schooled housekeeper and a gentleman chauffeur, it could be a match made in heaven. Gah, I'm getting ahead of myself again! Suddenly I notice his tension and it brings me out of my reverie.

His fingers briefly tighten around the steering wheel, hard enough to cause the leather to groan and his knuckles to pale. Before I am sure it happened, before I could even begin wondering what caused this outburst of tension, he is relaxed again. I am not sure why I feel the polite smile now gracing his features is nothing but a mask, but I am. Without taking his eyes of the road he speaks to me, his smile widening to an almost predatory grin for no more than a split second. '_Your scent is nothing short of… intoxicating right now, Karin._'

At his words my lungs let out a small gasp, bordering on a moan, by their own violation. For a second I freeze in embarrassment, thinking he is referring to the scent of my arousal. But no, he can't be. It's not like an air-conditioned car with the passenger seat window open would allow him to feel such an intimate scent. Despite my logic reasoning there is no arguing that the suspicion stays with me.

A moment later he starts pointing out various landmarks, all situated to our right which is my side of the car. Just as I turn my head to study the specific structure he speaks of, a small movement catches my attention. I do not turn my head and let on that I noticed, but I no longer doubt that he actively tried to draw my gaze away from him. The moment he seems certain that my full attention is captured by the view through my window, the part of me that is still studying him from the corner of my eye sees his hand dive downwards, under his dress pants, to adjust himself. Judging by his movements I gather there is quite a lot there to adjust, too. Another red hot wave of arousal runs through me and my thoughts run wild. _Don't be uncomfortable baby. Mama will adjust it for you as many times as you like…_ Fuck! Get a grip, Karin!

Of course, I pretend not to notice and for most of the remainder of the drive he seems to concentrate on driving. That is, in-between brief stolen glances at me that are followed by a guilty grin whenever he notices that I caught him checking me out. Me, I concentrate solely on NOT jumping him. It would be a sad start to my US residency to have to pay fines for messing up a rental car with various body fluids. I almost shock myself with that thought alone; whenever did I turn into a wanton woman?

We exit the highway and start weaving through the streets of a residential area which clearly houses the rich and famous, at least judging by the size of the mansions barely visible beyond massive and likely electrified gates. I start counting them, just to keep my mind busy with something else than the delectable man beside me. A while after I reached gate number eight since I took up this new pastime, I realize that on the opposite side of the road we have followed a spiky-looking fence for a while now. Either the right side of the road houses a research facility dealing with national secrets, or it is the humongous private property of someone who REALLY enjoys his privacy.

The thought barely has time to pass my mind before my scrumptious driver slows down and turns the car onto a driveway towards the point where an impressive gate breaks the fence. Oh, ok, so not a research facility then…

He lifts his body slightly from the seat and leans out the window to exchange a few words with the uniform-clad guard at the gate, giving me a prime view of his suit-clad behind. Yes, I'm gawking. So? I dare you to show me the (straight) woman who would not gawk when presented with this view. I'm a little bit proud of myself since I **did** manage to not reach out and pinch one of those muscular buttocks. It took all I had in me, but I kept my hands to myself. Yay me!

Wait, did that guard just salute him before opening the gate? Nah, it's probably just standard procedure when admitting people. Something written into the gate-guards handbook, maybe like this:

_Step one:_ Ensure the arriving vehicle is permitted on the grounds.  
_Step two:_ Press button to open gate.  
_Step three:_ Stand to attention until said car has disappeared from view.

Yeah, that makes sense, in a twisted kind of way.

I'm running out of time. We are on the private road inside the gate and there is probably less than a minute left before I have to leave this car. I really don't want this to be the last time we see each other, I have to find the courage to say something, and soon! Hell, I don't even know his name – how do I start a conversation without that? 'Hey you!'? No, Karin! No more excuses! Get hoppin', girl! I clear my throat and, as I hoped, he turns his attention to me. I squash every objection from my low self-esteem-riddled self-consciousness. I WILL do this!

'_I really enjoyed this ride._' I say, with a small smile telling him that the similarity of this comment to my initial greeting is intentional. He lets out a short chuckle, clearly getting what I'm aiming at. Still, he says nothing; he just regards me intently as the lights from a massive mansion begin to come into view. Only a few seconds left now. His silence brings my nerves back to the surface and I curse my traitorous voice when I can hear it shaking slightly as I continue.

'_So…_' I pause briefly, only to see him nod encouragingly for me to go on. '_I am going to a dinner party tonight…_' Another pause, and still he doesn't make a comment. Damn this man for making me do all the work! I take a deep breath and get it all out before I lose my nerve.

'_Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwith mesometimesoon?_'

Oh my god, I said it! He doesn't answer immediately. Hell, I spoke so fast that he might not have been able to make out the words. I can't recall ever having felt this awkward. The silence hangs as a thick curtain of embarrassment between us as he pulls the car up to the impressive entrance of the huge mansion that seems to be my destination. It feels like an eternity, even though the whole process probably lasted ten seconds or less, and I am sure he is not going to answer. He never releases me from his gaze while he pulls the car to a soft standstill at the foot of the wide stairs in the front of the building. Once the movement has ceased he carefully tightens the parking break, still staring into my eyes.

Releasing the break-stick, his hand moves towards me and before I know it my own hand is resting in his huge palm. The size difference between our hands is truly baffling. My musing on that subject is cut short when he, still without releasing my eyes (Does the man not need to blink or something?) brings my hand up towards his face while he bows over it in a gesture that has nothing of subservience in it.

In complete control of the situation, of himself, even of **me**, he touches his soft lips to the back of my hand. The contact sends a shiver through my entire being. I mean it, my _entire_ being. My body shivered, of course, but so did my soul. I have never felt anything like it. Then, finally, he spoke, putting me out of my misery by serving me the words I craved.

'_I would love to have dinner with you, sweet Karin, and I am delighted that you feel the same. Who knows, our common wish may come to pass sooner than you might expect._'

With those words he pressed another kiss to my hand and then released it. Was it just my imagination, or did his tongue briefly leave his lips to graze over my knuckles? Before I knew what happened he had not only gotten out of his seat but also moved around the car to open my door; his hand, the same hand that just enveloped mine, reaching towards me to aid my exit from the low-riding vehicle.

I took it, of course, and the flexing of his muscles that aided my shift from seated to standing did not cease until my frame was pressed up against his, our connected hands at the side of my neck and his other hand spread out across my lower back, gently but surely pressing me against him. I think I forgot to breathe for a moment; I certainly lost all awareness of my surroundings as I crooked my neck back to stare into his eyes.

I did not notice the couple by the massive double doors. I did not hear Anna's words of greeting. I did not wonder who the man next to my best friend was, nor stop to consider his uncanny resemblance to my chauffeur. I was lost in his eyes and to my surprise there was a small part of me that never wanted to be found again.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

He leaned towards me and I was sure, absolutely _certain_, that he was going to kiss me. That's why I could not help the small whimper of disappointment when his lips bypassed mine to instead dip down into the small of my neck. Slowly lifting his head towards my ear he inhaled deeply, almost as if he was trying to… I don't know… scent me? Then his lips were at my ear. The breath he released before finally speaking sent shivers up and down my spine and in the beginning I almost could not make out his words. Once I could, they certainly caught my attention though.

'_We have yet to be properly introduced, my sweet. My name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson._'

Oh NO he didn't! He didn't just make a fucking James Bond reference, did he? Wait! **_Elijah_**? Wasn't that the name of Kol's broth…

Realization came crashing down on me like an avalanche in the Alps, burying me beneath the weight of its suffocating reality. No, no, no no! This isn't happening! I haven't just been treating my possible future employer and brother in law as a CILF (Chauffeur I'd… we'll, you get the picture…)

Ooooooh FUCK! Elijah grinned wide enough to look like the Cheshire Cat. He's obviously completely aware of my acute embarrassment. Then he speaks, and I wish I could just sink through the ground. Even hell must be less painful than this.

'_Welcome to my humble abode, Karin. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner this lovely evening?_'

To his credit, although he obviously enjoys the view of my crimson blush quite a bit too much for my liking, he briefly brushes his lips across mine and then straightens up in a graceful motion, offering his arm to me as a true gentleman. Together we start walking towards the grand entrance of this even grander building.

Wait! **_His_** humble abode?

.

.

.

A/N Yeah... epiphany time for poor Karin. Do we like, so far? :)

How do you think Karn should react to this newfound knowledge?


End file.
